Character Rivalries/MVC:I
Unlike most of the character rivalries in Marvel vs. Capcom 3, the rivalries are more upfront in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite due to merchandising, the story mode, in game dialogue, and variant comic covers that Marvel featured prior to the release. Rivalries 'Iron Man and Nathan Spencer-' Iron Man and Spencer both received robotic alterations to their bodies after nearly getting killed and rely on their superhuman technology to help humanity. * Iron Man and Spencer are seen fighting on the variant cover of Invincible Iron Man Vol. 3 #10. * In the story mode, Iron Man and Spencer are seen working together in the opening taking down the Xgardians. * While the other heroes go out for the Infinity Stones, the two stay behind with Hawkeye to guard Avengers Tower and Thanos. Iron Man briefly mentions to Spencer that he could replace Spencer's bionic arm with something a little more "sporty" and less "last place at the high school science fair" but Spencer says he's fine. * The DLC outfits for the two are featured in the Avenging Army pack. 'Captain Marvel and Chun-Li-' Captain Marvel and Chun-Li are both tough, strong-willed, and powerful women that can harness energy into powerful projectile attacks. Both fighters have also been involved with worldwide organizations dedicated to stopping criminal activity (Carol joined the Air Force and CIA while Chun-Li's with Interpol) * Captain Marvel and Chun-Li are seen fighting on the variant cover of Mighty Captain Marvel Vol 1 #8. * The collectors edition features statues of Chun-Li and Captain Marvel about to face each other. * The two are paired with each other in the Funko pack featuring bobbleheads of their DLC costumes. * In the story mode, the two team up to take down multiple Ultron drones in the opening fight on Xgard. * The DLC outfits for the two are featured in the World Warriors pack. 'Captain America and Chris Redfield-' They are the charismatic leaders from their respective universe with tactical military ranks and experience. * Captain America and Chris are seen fighting on the variant cover of Secret Empire #8. * The DLC outfits for the two are featured in the World Warriors pack. * The two have special intro dialogue if they're paired up. 'Hulk and Ryu-' Bruce Banner and Ryu had been trying to fight their inner demons, Hulk and Evil Ryu. At some point shortly, Banner and Hulk are now in neutral terms, while Ryu manage to suppress the accursed Satsui no Hado completely into Power of Nothingness as of Street Fighter V. * Ryu and Hulk are seen fighting on the variant cover of Generations: Banner Hulk and the Totally Awesome Hulk. * In the Time Stone chapter of the story mode, at time when the convergence begin, Ryu joins the anomaly research team to investigate the source of this incident, and is tasked to assist Dr. Banner. Unfortunately, the research team’s plane is crashed to Valkanda, only Ryu and Hulk survived, but separated. When they reunited, Ryu fought Hulk to calm him down. According to Ryu, he has been training Bruce in concentrating his anger to control the Hulk. * Afterwards, the two team up to defend Valkanda from the Dah'ren Mohran and use their combined powers to destroy the monster. * Ryu has special dialogue if he's teamed up with Hulk or fighting against him. * The DLC outfits for the two are featured in the World Warriors pack. 'Thor and Arthur-' Thor Odinson and Arthur are the most noble and proud warriors who speak with a medieval accent. * Thor and Arthur are seen fighting on the variant cover of Generations: The Unworthy Thor and the Mighty Thor. In addition, Arthur battles the Jane Foster version of Thor on the cover of The Mighty Thor Vol 2 #22. * In story mode, Thor and Arthur share their code of warrior during a rescue mission to rescue Thanos and compliment their fighting styles during the fight. When Arthur pokes fun at Iron Man, Thor says, "I like him!" * When Thor is infected by a Sigma virus progressively as a result from the previous rescue mission to distract Ultron Sigma, Arthur and Hawkeye try stop the brainwashed Thor from leaving to Ultron Sigma, but failed. * The DLC outfits for the two are featured in the Avenging Army pack. * They were once Special Partners in ''Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes''. 'Hawkeye and Dante-' Hawkeye and Dante are wisecracking sharpshooters who love taunting their opponents and have an affinity for projectiles. * Hawkeye and Dante are seen fighting on the variant cover of Hawkeye Vol 5 #9. * In the story mode, the two are seen competing on who can take down more Ultron drones during the opening battle on Xgard. * The DLC outfits for the two are featured in the Avenging Army pack. 'Ultron and Sigma-' Ultron and Sigma are souless killer robots who betrayed their respective heroic organizations and want to destroy biological life to extinction. Ultron’s form is more mechanical, while Sigma’s is a complete mock up of the organics. * Ultron and Sigma are seen fighting on the variant cover of Avengers Vol 7 #22. * Both are the main antagonists of the main storyline of Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite, as they fuse to form Ultron Sigma. * The two are paired with each other in the Funko pack featuring bobbleheads of their DLC costumes. 'Rocket Raccoon and X-' Rocket Raccoon and X are currently the most well-known weapon specialist characters in their universes. * Rocket and X are seen fighting on the variant cover of Rocket Vol 1 #4. In addition, X also battles Groot on the variant cover for I Am Groot Vol 1 #4. * In the story mode’s Power Stone chapter, Rocket and X are chatting about equipping weapons of their own during a briefing to enter Knowmoon and get the Power Stone from Grandmaster Meio. Upon entering Knowmoon, they team up to rescue Zero from Meio’s brainwashing. * In their battle intro outside story mode, Rocket is interested in X’s weaponry, but X told Rocket many times that his weapon is exclusively part of his body. * The two are paired with each other in the Funko pack featuring bobbleheads of their DLC costumes. * The DLC outfits for the two are featured in the Cosmic Crusaders pack. 'Doctor Strange and Nemesis-' Doctor Strange and Nemesis are related to biology-theme and represents between life and death, whereas Doctor Strange is a former surgeon and remains to have his oath to save lives of millions, while Nemesis is a man-made abomination in a human-based form. * Doctor Strange and Nemesis are seen fighting on the variant cover of Doctor Strange Vol 4 #24. * The DLC outfits for the two are featured in the Mystic Masters pack. * Characters’ rivalries remained the same as of their first fighting game debut in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. 'Nova and Zero-' Nova and Zero are the intergalactic officers who protect the peace of universe. * Nova and Zero are seen fighting on the variant cover of Champions Vol 2 #11. * Though not partnered nor fought each other, they met each other in story mode’s Power Stone chapter. * The DLC outfits for the two are featured in the Cosmic Crusaders pack. 'Thanos and Jedah- '''Thanos and Jedah are blue-skinned tyrants with desire to the Mistress Death. * Thanos and Jedah are seen fighting on the variant cover of ''Thanos Vol 2 #10. * Both characters related to Death’s involvements. * In the story mode, Thanos prevents Jedah from having Ryu looses the suppression of the Satsui no Hadou inside his body after Thanos began to take interest of that Dark Hadou. * On the last chapter of the story mode after Thanos found out from Time Stone that Jedah and Death had been using him from behind, Thanos set a revenge against them, but not without taking the Satsui no Hadou from Ryu’s body, thus directly saving Ryu from the cursed Hadou. * The DLC outfits for the two are in the Stone Seekers pack. 'Gamora and Strider Hiryu-' Gamora and Hiryu are considered the most dangerous assassins in their respective universes. However, beneath their cold exteriors lies two tragic lives. * Gamora and Strider Hiryu are seen fighting on the variant cover of All-New Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 1 #7. * In the story mode, both Gamora and Hiryu set a stealth ops on their own to go near and kill Grandmaster Meio, while the rest of their teammates X, Rocket, Nova and Captain Marvel, later joined by Zero are tasked to do a diversion for them. * The two will have special dialogue if they're paired up or pitted against each other. Strider will also mention Gamora if he's pitted against Thanos. * The stage Knowmoon is a combination of Knowhere (which serves as the base of operations for the Guardians of the Galaxy) and the Third Moon (a recurring stage in the Strider games). * The two are paired with each other in the Funko pack featuring bobbleheads of their DLC costumes. * The DLC outfits for the two are featured in the Cosmic Crusaders pack. 'Spider-Man and Frank West-' Spider-Man and Frank West are wisecracking photographers, with a habit taking photos while up against their opponents. * Spider-Man and Frank West are seen fighting on the variant cover of Amazing Spider-Man Vol 4 #31. In addition, Frank also battles the Miles Morales version of Spider-Man on the variant cover for Spider-Man Vol 2 #9. * In the story mode, Spider-Man catches Frank following him at A.I.M.Brella and allows him to join him and Chris in finding the Mind Stone from M.O.D.O.K. Spider-Man rescues Frank from getting beat up by Mike Haggar and the two later team up to take on M.O.D.O.K.'s symbiote B.O.W.'s. * Frank is forced to fight Spider-Man when Chris accidentally gets him possessed with the symbiote, but manages to free the hero by activating a car alarm to force the symbiote off of Spider-Man. * The two were revealed alongside each other in the third gameplay trailer of the game. * The two have special dialogue if they're paired up or pitted against each other. * The DLC outfits for the two are featured in the Stone Seekers pack. 'Ghost Rider and Morrigan- '''Ghost Rider and Morrigan are two supernatural demons with differing views on humanity. * Ghost Rider and Morrigan are seen fighting on the variant cover of ''Defenders Vol 5 #4. * In the story mode, Morrigan fails to seduce Ghost Rider in the Dark Kingdom and fights him after he refuses her advances. * The two later team up to battle Jedah in New Metro City to stop him from utilizing the Soul Stone and the gigantic symbiote. * The DLC outfits for the two are featured in the Mystic Masters pack. 'Dormammu and Firebrand- '''Demonic beings with fire-based attacks that battle a magic-based hero. * Dormammu and Firebrand are seen fighting on the variant cover of ''Spider-Man/Deadpool Vol 1 #20. * In the story mode, they team up to battle their respective enemies, Doctor Strange and Arthur. * The DLC outfits for the two are featured in the Mystic Masters pack. 'Black Panther and Monster Hunter-' Black Panther and Monster Hunter are the guardians of their respective territory, Wakanda and Val Habar. * They appeared in the story mode’s chapter of Time Stone together. In the game's lore, Monster Hunter is appointed as King T'Challa's right-hand woman to create harmony in the newly formed nation of Valkanda. * Valkanda is a combination of Wakanda, the nation that Black Panther rules, and Val Habar, which the Monster Hunter hails from. * The two are the very first DLC characters. 'Venom and Mike Haggar-' Eddie Brock (Venom’s original host) and Haggar are the bruisers who are living in an awful streets to survive from an awful crime. However, Haggar is much heroic and not much lethal, while Eddie walks into the path of lethal gray/anti-hero. * Mike Haggar battles Spider-Man on the variant cover of Venom Vol 1 #153. * In the story mode, Haggar battles a Venom symbiote possessed Spider-Man after getting Mind Stone from M.O.D.O.K. while being chased by Jedah. He was also kidnapped by M.O.D.O.K. to potentially also be bonded with the symbiote prior to Spider-Man, Frank West and Chris finding him. Trivia * Only Black Widow and Winter Soldier do not have their specific rivals.